


Couldn’t Be Happier (to have your dream come true)

by somethingclever



Series: A Happy Wife is a Happy Life [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feminization, Insecurity and misunderstanding, M/M, body dysmorphia due to super serum (mild)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingclever/pseuds/somethingclever
Summary: I thought you were smaller...Steve and Bucky are reunited after Azzano. It goes exactly as Steve had feared.





	Couldn’t Be Happier (to have your dream come true)

**Author's Note:**

> Title derived from Wicked- “Couldn’t Be Happier”
> 
> This work is part of a series in which Steve and Bucky play (but it’s not a game) at being Steve being Bucky’s wife.

I thought you were smaller... Is it permanent?

So far, he’d said, and it’d been glib, then, tart as a baking apple on his tongue, easy to say when he was using his size and strength to save Bucky. Easy when he was in the suit, fighting with all the glorious strength science gave him.

But now, now, oh now... Steve curled himself on his cot, a cot that could have once held Bucky and him, and now could barely support him, his elbow hanging off the edge precariously. He felt like he’d been knocked flat. Now, he couldn’t want any of it, because in gaining all this glorious strength, the ability to help, he’d lost more than chronic illness, he’d lost-

Hell, he could call him what he was in his head.

He’d lost his husband, his Bucky.

But if he hadn’t, Bucky would be dead. And even if he could never have him back the way it had been- even if he couldn’t be Bucky’s good little wife, slip into somethin’ pretty to make his man smile, even if he’d look like a joke in makeup- he couldn’t regret that Bucky was alive. He’d done it. Him and him being Captain America and all, that had saved Bucky. And he was happy to have done it.

He was happy to be strong and healthy, to be able to help.

Just-

Well, he needed a few minutes, right now, for Stevie to grieve. To realize he was a widow with a living husband.

He would get back up and keep fighting in a minute.

  
In just a minute.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you’ve enjoyed! Please consider leaving a comment, if you have!


End file.
